siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Evaleen Jones
References *Referred by Amie Latterman *Referred by Becky Davis *Child Family Health International *Bio Notes *Evaleen Jones, M.D., ex officio. President/Founder & Medical Director. Dr. Evaleen Jones founded Child Family Health International in 1992. She is a graduate of Stanford University School of Medicine and the University of California , San Francisco Family Practice Residency. She currently holds a position on the Clinical Faculty at Stanford University School of Medicine. Dr. Jones is an active member of the International Health Medical Education Consortium (I.H.M.E.C.), which is comprised of faculty and educators dedicated to international health education. Evaleen's commitment to the underserved stems from growing up in rural New Jersey and spending her college years in the Appalachian region of Virginia, where poverty prevails. Dr. Jones began her work in international health taking trips to Latin America as a medical student. Within five years, she founded CFHI to support her on-going work to promote better global health conditions. Now, fourteen years later, CFHI has grown to a 2.5 million dollar organization that works with over 200 global partners (NGO's, physicians and academic institutions) and sends 700+ medical students abroad each year while complimenting the partnerships with over $1million in donations of medical supplies and grants for health projects each year. She works actively to support the organization's growth and development, traveling extensively to strengthen sustainable healthcare for underserved communities worldwide. She is married and has two young boys, Kodiak age 7 and Miles age 5. *Child Family Health International (CFHI) is a global family of committed professionals and students who work at the grassroots level to promote the health of the world community. **WHAT WE DO ***foster learning and service that sparks transformational personal change for all involved ***work to achieve sustainable solutions in healthcare services and disease prevention ***emphasize respect and understanding across cultures ***facilitate the sharing of medical resources, knowledge, and experience ***give priority to underserved communities **HOW WE DO IT ***Community Initiatives -- healthcare for underserved communities through local medical professionals and clinics ***Medical Supply Recovery -- collection and distribution of salvaged medical supplies ***Global Service Learning -- medical student programs that focus on cultural competency in the health setting *Highlights **COMMUNITY INITIATIVES IN RURAL INDIA & ECUADOR. Through a CFHI-sponsored clinic in the Himalayan region of India, over 4,450 patients were treated for everything from typhoid fever to tonsillitis. More than 100 households participated in workshops on health education in one village alone. CFHI received support through Oprah's Angels in America community for our 2005 community health promoter trainings for nine villages in this area. In addition, CFHI has recently joined a community health project in Puyo, another indigenous, rural region of Ecuador. Like the Shuar project that CFHI sponsored from 1995 - 2002, the Puyo project emphasizes children’s health issues and community involvement. **MEDICAL & PRE-MED STUDENT PROGRAMS. Since 1993, Child Family Health International has run international health, service-learning electives for over 2,700 pre-medical, medical and other students of the health profession. Students travel to Bolivia, Ecuador, India, Mexico, Nicaragua and South Africa to immerse themselves in new cultural contexts and to learn about the way healthcare is practiced and experienced worldwide. After sending over 600 students abroad in 2005, CFHI expects over 750 students to participate in 2006. Students come from nearly 600 of the top universities in the U.S. and the world. New sites in India and South Africa are planned for 2006 and beyond. **FOSTERING DIVERSITY. To promote diversity among medical professionals, CFHI now offers scholarships for students traditionally underrepresented in CFHI programs. Even though Stephanie Maya Lopez, one of the first scholarship recipients, experienced financial hurdles during her time in medical school, she still devoted her spare time to provide primary care to local, deprived areas. Until she received a scholarship from CFHI, she had never had the financial ability to participate in international service work. Now she plans to pursue a medical career that will enable her to work in underserved areas both locally and internationally. To make the scholarship program a success for students like Stephanie Maya Lopez, CFHI needs your financial support. **RECOVER: REDUCING SCARCITY. More than $1.15 million worth of medical supplies were secured, shipped and distributed to our partners overseas in 2005. Medical relief supplies were also sent to South Asian Tsunami victims, thanks to a joint effort between International Medical Corps, CFHI and many other generous supporters. In addition, modest shipments of medical supplies were sent to victims of Hurricane Katrina on the US Gulf Coast; to communities affected by floods in Mumbai, and to victims of the earthquake in the Kashmir region of India and Pakistan. Donations of cash and medical supplies have been crucial to all of these efforts. We especially thank Volunteers for Inter-American Development Assistance (VIDA) for their continued help. We expect to send approximately $1.5 million in medical supply donations to our partners abroad in 2006, nearly a 25% increase from the year before.